1. Field
This invention relates to single user water craft. More specifically, the invention is directed to kick boats, and provides several enhancements for such boats.
2. State of the Art
Typically, kick boats are single person vessels which are powered by the action of swim fins on the user's feet or of oars supported on the framework of the vessel. Small motors may also be used on these boats. Kick boats are popularly used as fishing platforms, but they are also used more generally for water transport, such as in connection with hunting, touring or white water rafting.
These boats generally comprise two inflatable cylindrical pontoons harnessed together by means of a rigid mainframe. The mainframe functions as the support for seating or decking, and also serves as the attachment point for any optional equipment; such as foot rests, frame extensions, motors, oars, rod holders, beverage holders, fish finders, stripping aprons, cargo containers, anchors, etc.
Mainframes have typically been constructed of aluminum. In general practice, assembly of the mainframe to the pontoons requires that the mainframe rest directly on the pontoon surfaces. Significant problems have been associated with such direct contact between the mainframe and pontoons. Friction between the surfaces of a pontoon and a frame during use of the boat causes black oxide to rub off of the mainframe and stain the pontoons and anything else coming in contact with the oxide. Aluminum mainframes also are easily scratched and dented during use, transportation and storage. Pontoon surfaces are subject to puncture and abrasion, because of the conventional materials of construction of the pontoons, typically PVC, rubber, rubberized fabric or similar polymeric materials. Raised or rough areas on the mainframe cause cuts and abraded areas in the pontoon surfaces. To avoid staining, puncture and abrasion problems, boat owners must invest considerable time in maintaining the boat. The aluminum frame must be kept painted to avoid any direct surface contact between the mainframe and the pontoons; and any dents or nicks must be smoothed out before the mainframe can be attached to the pontoons.
Historically, kick boats have been designed with wrap around mainframes supported on a pair of inflatable pontoons. The mainframe harnesses the pontoons in spaced tandem arrangement. The major portion of the frame is thus suspended between the pontoons as a support structure having side members, front and rear cross members and a central platform. Any additional boat components and accessories are attached to this support structure.
The bending moments generated in conventional mainframes have been observed to have a negative impact on the durability of the frame. The largest bending moments generated in the mainframe occur where the side members are joined to the central platform. Breakage often occurs in this area, especially under conditions causing the pontoons to bounce or the load to fluctuate (in rough water, for example). Overstress failures have also been observed to occur in the regions where foot rest and cargo bay accessories are attached to a frame.
Conventional mainframes are tubular in construction to reduce weight. Cargo platforms are generally attached to a mainframe by sliding reduced cross section segments carried at the ends of a tubular cargo frame into tubular mainframe members. Cargo frames have historically been constructed of tube material having the same inner and outer diameters as the associated mainframes. A reduced cross section segment at the end of the cargo frame therefore act as a stress riser which weakens the cargo frame. Failure of the cargo frame due to this stress riser has been observed.
Cargo platforms comprising soft floors, such as those constructed from textile mesh or canvas, for example, stretched across a rigid frame are typically attached to the back end of the mainframe to carry any gear a boater may need to transport. Such soft floors have been favored because they offer considerable weight savings over the use of a solid platform. Unfortunately, the textile materials of construction tend to sag when loaded, so that gear is immersed in the water to some degree while the boat is in use.
Accessories are typically attached to side members of a mainframe, to be convenient to a boater's hand during boating. Unfortunately, any strap used to attach an accessory to a side member of the mainframe is inherently pushed into the pontoon surfaces when a mainframe is mounted on the pontoons. Other fastener systems and accessory surfaces moving against the pontoons also cause problems associated with wear. Vibration due to wind or rough water, or the transport of an assembled boat, causes abrasion of the pontoon surfaces under these pressure points.
Another commonly used method used to attach accessories to the mainframe side members is to fasten or integrally form a clevis at one end of the accessory. The clevis slips over a side member and is fixed in place. Oar locks, fishing rod holders, and beverage holders are examples of accessories that may be attached to a mainframe in this manner. Conventionally, clevis and side members have been made of aluminum. Galling between the clevis and side member surfaces has been found to present a significant problem after short usage times.
Wrap around mainframes provide stability along the full length of each pontoon and maintain the pontoon pair in parallel position even in relatively rough water conditions. Unfortunately, the front cross member of a conventional wrap around design obstructs a user's entry and exit from the vessel. This problem increases with increasing water depth. Historically, the front cross member of a mainframe has acted as a footrest. A footrest provides many practical advantages; for example, for generally relaxing, for resting and stretching finning muscles, or for supporting a user's feet in an elevated position to clear bottom hazards. It also may serve as a foot brace for more efficient rowing action.
A framing system which eliminates front cross members offers convenient walk-in access to the vessel's seating area, but with the accompanying loss of the footrest. "L"-shaped foot rest extensions have thus been attached to the side members of certain mainframes lacking a front cross member. Neither the conventional front cross member nor the newer foot rest extension is continuously adjustable to comfortably accommodate various leg lengths.
It is recognized that it would be beneficial to provide adequate leg support above the surface of a kick boat's foot rest. Such leg support would be expected to alleviate leg strain when the feet are elevated. Hypothetically, a cross member could provide additional leg support with the use of a foot rest attachment suspended from and located forward of the member, but only if the user's legs, through serendipity, happened to be of the correct length to take advantage of such a feature.
The front cross member has also historically acted as a tether. It is often advantageous (when fishing in rivers, streams and lake shallows for example) to stand up intermittently during the use of a kick boat. When a boater stands, the boat continues to be acted upon by any wind or current present. Removal of the front cross member of wrap around mainframes leaves a gap in the structure surrounding a user, thereby allowing the boat to drift free under these circumstances.
Stripping aprons are commonly used in conjunction with kick boats to catch and contain fly fishing line as it is stripped back after casting. The apron may also be used as a work surface for other applications. Conventional aprons represent a safety hazard as they present a physical barrier to egress from the craft, should the craft over balance.
Conventional aprons are also fixed in place and are not adjustable to accommodate boaters of various sizes. Any gap between the apron and a boater will allow stripped line to fall out of the boat. Wet line sinks in the water, so any line falling into the water in front of a boater becomes entangled around the boater's legs and swim fins or around rocks and weeds. Under sized aprons present the same problem. A full sized apron that could be adjustably positioned along the longitudinal axis of the boat would constitute a significant improvement.
When deployed, conventional stripping aprons interfere with easy access to the seating area of a boat, just as the front cross members of wrap around mainframes do. A user typically must choose between attaching a stripping apron to a boat, thereby restricting access to the seating area, or stowing it away in a cargo container. It would be more convenient to be able to easily access the seating area without disassembling the apron. A storage system that keeps the apron handy and easily deployed, but out of the way when not in use, would be an additional enhancement.
Many kick boat accessories are available to enhance user comfort and convenience. Historically, it has been difficult to attach accessories to the mainframe in a manner avoiding entanglement of the boater or abrasion of the pontoons, and to avoid clutter, while allowing the accessory to be easily accessed when wanted. Historically, accessories are provided to serve a single function. It would be of benefit to provide adaptable accessories that can meet a variety of needs, to eliminate clutter.
Conventional boat models are provided with the aim of meeting the needs of boaters primarily interested in one particular type of application. Boats configured for lake fishing are not necessarily convenient for river fishing or river running for example. A versatile boat that can be configured to meet a variety of needs would be highly advantageous.
Storage of kick boats has been inconvenient for those, such as apartment dwellers, having limited storage space. Kick boats have generally been bulky, even when disassembled for storage or transport. Duffle bags and bags with attached back pack straps have been used to increase kick boat portability. The bag size (approximately 4 feet long) required to contain a basic kick boat is awkward to carry when hiking to water.
Conventional kick boat designs utilize metal-to-metal (usually aluminum-to-aluminum) joints. Tools are required to assemble and disassemble these conventional kick boat joints. Screw drivers and socket and crescent wrenches are examples of the tools commonly required. Most conventional joint assembly methods for kick boats require nuts, bolts and washers. Some joints (such as for the attachment of oar locks or cargo frames) also require the use of a mallet to assist in their assembly. Mallets are required as the metal becomes substantially galled due to the rocking motion of the vessel on water. Such tools add to the weight that must be transported with the vessel. When boating, there is always the danger of loosing tools and fasteners in the water.
The cylindrical pontoons of kick boats have conventionally presented substantial flat water line interfaces. Flat interfaces on the pontoons provide enhanced tracking but decreased maneuverability of the vessel. A flat interface also provides a large frictional resistance surface in contact with the water when water flows perpendicular to the flat interface.
Newly developed swept pontoons are being offered to replace the previously favored cylindrical pontoons in some applications. When viewed in a longitudinal cross section, cylindrical pontoons have parallel walls over the water contact area, that rest flat on the water. Swept pontoons may include a cylindrical midsection, but are otherwise characterized by converging walls that curve up away from the plane of the water surface. Fully swept pontoons have no cylindrical sections and are offered with varying radii of curvature.
Swept pontoons greatly decrease the water resistance of the boats and allow for greater maneuverability and easy propulsion action. However, boats utilizing swept pontoons are less stable in the water and so are less forgiving of longitudinal load imbalances. Therefore, there is an increased need for adjustability in situating the mainframe longitudinally along the pontoons, to balance the load carried by the pontoons.
There remains a need for a versatile kick boat with adjustable and secure foot, leg and seat support structures, improved cargo storage, and reduced maintenance requirements. There further remains a need for a kick boat assembly capable of more efficient storage and transport, and for a safe, durable, and collapsible design that provides rigid stability when reassembled. There is also a need for improved load balancing capabilities for swept pontoon kick boats. Elimination of the need for tools and loose hardware for assembly and disassembly would eliminate a major source of inconvenience, and would help reduce weight, thereby enhancing portability. Improved accessory storage and an adjustable and safe stripping apron are also needed.